


Love Underwater

by Multiverse05



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, True Love, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiverse05/pseuds/Multiverse05
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a date in the lake, where Percy shows off some new skills...





	Love Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Some in a comment suggest this idea, and I thought why not. So I wrote it. Here’s to all the fans of Percabeth.

They had their first kiss in the lake. Actually, that was a lie. Their first real kiss was in the mess hall, but their most memorable kiss was after that when the campers threw them both into the lake. Percy took the air bubbles to create a small pocket of air underwater so they could share the moment privately away from the waiting audience.

Best underwater kiss they’d ever had.

After several months of dating Annabeth was delighted when Percy invited her to the same lake for an equally memorable experience, and intrigued when he suggested she bring swimwear. So dressing in her one piece swimsuit under her orange camp T-shirt and jean shorts, she joined him at the waterside where he was already stripped to a pair of loose trunks waiting patiently in the water up to his knees.

Not for the first time she silently marveled at his toned and muscular chest and combed sandy hair, his face supporting a cute smile as he watched her approach with his sea-green gaze. For the last five years she found him little more than an annoying idiot who’s ass she had to keep saving. Now she couldn’t stop looking at it.

She stopped at the edge of the lake, kicking off her sandals as her boyfriend stared up at her. "Well?" He asked, gesturing to the water. "What are you waiting for? Jump in."

Annabeth smiled, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Just admiring the view" she said coyly, a playful twinkle in her eye.

Percy sighed, stepping out of the lake to join her on dry land. "Like what you see?" He asked, standing before her an inch or two higher.

She looked him up and down, taking in his broad figure and noticeable muscles, resisting the urge to grab hold of him and throw him to the floor. She needs to have her fun first. She returned her gaze to his before shrugging "I’ve seen better."

Percy didn’t bat an eye at the remark, knowing her too well to assume she was joking. "Oh really?" He smiled, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he leant in to whisper in her ear "You didn’t think so last Tuesday in your bedroom."

Annabeth giggled as he kissed her neck softly. "It was dark. Everything looked bigger than in the cold light of day."

"Ouch. Now your just being mean." He looked at her without malice, his nose brushing hers as he gently swayed his hips, rocking her body in a slow sensual dance. "Just once couldn’t you be nice to me?"

"I’m always nice to you" she replied, letting him circle her around until her back was to the lake. "Nice enough to be bluntly honest. You’re not as impressive as you might think seaweed brain."

"I impressed you enough to get you to kiss me didn’t I?"

"You kissed me first."

"No, you did, remember? In Typhons mountain? You kissed me."

"That doesn’t count" she insisted sternly. "I thought you were going to get yourself killed. You were declared dead, we had a funeral. You don’t deserve to have that moment."

"Tough luck. I say it counts" he declared, locking his lips with hers to stop her arguing. She let him have this win, pushing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck tightly. They stood there for a long, passionate minute before breaking it so he could lift her T-shirt over her head and toss it aside, looking dishearten at her purple swimsuit. "I was hoping for a bikini" he pouted.

She smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, her hands moving down to her shorts. "Maybe in your dreams" she whispered, sliding the piece of clothing down her legs and kicking them aside, leaving her half naked with her boyfriend on the lakeside.

He looked down at her in silence, taking a moment to appreciate her perfect figure as she stood there impatiently. Come on, I don’t have all day, she thought, coming her eyebrow to indicate her drifting attention. He took the hint, snapping his gaze back to hers while leaning quickly down to kiss her again. Better. She pushed herself on her tiptoes to pull him in closer, her arms holding his neck tightly as his hands drifted down her body. After a tender moment he grasped her waist, bending his knees...

And tossed her backwards into the cold water.

She cried out as she hit the water, plummeting into the lake with a huge splash. She broke the surface seconds later, flailing her arms and gasping for air. "Goddamnit You jerk!" She screamed, spluttering water out her lungs as she blinked her eyes back into focus. But when she looked back to shore, she saw no one there. "Percy?" She called, scanning the lakeside, unable to find him anywhere.

Then she felt something grasp her ankle and she was pulled under again. She flailed around as she sank like a stone, dragged under by an unseen force until the light from the sun faded above her. She instinctively screamed, all her air being emptied from her mouth. Suddenly he was there, by her side as always, his muscular arms wrapping around her as he placed his mouth over hers, sharing his air with her and helping her breath through a kiss.

She gulped in the oxygen as he held her, using his powers to control the surrounding air bubbles into making a small pocketaround her head, enabling them both to breath freely. She coughed up the last of the lake before punching him. "Not funny!"

"I’m sorry" he said stifling a laugh. "But if left up to you it would be winter before you got down here."

She glared at him, measured the best way to bash his brains out. "Fine. You got me here. Now what?"

"Let me show you" he smiled, altering the currents to carry the two of them deeper into the lake till they were floating above the water bed.

Below them, illuminated in the darkness by a collection of glow fish, Annabeth marveled at the coral structures growing out the floor. And in the Centre was a suspiciously conspicuous bed. "You have got to be kidding me" she said, looking back at her boyfriend. "You brought me down here so we could have sex underwater?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Well, I thought our underwater kiss was special. I just thought that...it’s stupid, I know. Tyson even helped set this up, like our own private..."

His sentences was halted when his girlfriend smashed her lips into his, surprising him with a deep and lustful kiss. "It amazing" she whispered. "Now shut up and fuck me seaweed brain."

He didn’t argue, resist, or hesitate. Percy shot forward and kissed her back, their bodies melding into one another as they drifted down to the bed at the bottom of the lake, the dormant sea creature quickly vacating the premises. Percy let Annabeth maneuver them both so he sank against the mattress, her body above his as she grinned down against him. She could feel his erection through his trucks trying to reach out for her so she set it free, yanking his waist band down to let his cock snap up against her stomach. She didn’t waste time taking it slow, pulling the bottom of her swim suit aside to reveal her waiting pussy, opening her fold with her fingers and guiding him inside her. He pulled her down on him hard, the feeling of his cook and a gallon of water rushing through her entrance making her gasp. She gazed down at him with a grin, rocking her hips to begin the surreal ride of riding his cock underwater. It was like wading through custard, her muscles burning as she work harder to get herself off. But she was damn sure she was going to have her orgasm even if it took all the strength it had.

Luckily for her Percy had no such issues with the water and proceeded to thrust up into her, pounding his cock as deep as he could into her pussy, air bubbles forming between them as the lake filled her up, the sensation strangling intoxicating. He biggest challenge was maintaining the air pocket letting Annabeth breath while having his dick milked for his cum, made even harder when her back arched upwards and she grasped his thigh to get more force behind her, the strain making him want to fuck her harder.

"Fuck!" He breathed, not needing the air being in his element. Annabeth panted in her little bubble, becoming light headed as the oxygen was quickly being used up. She bounced sluggishly on top of him, the pair of them floated just above the bed as they thrusted against each other, pushing for a quick climax. It was difficult, but worth it when they felt the familiar build up. "Shit, I’m cumming!" Percy shouted through the water, his head falling back to the mattress.

"Me...too..." she screamed, her voice weak and breathless as she came against him, her hips shaking wildly as he speared her deep, his cum painting her insides white. Her lungs started to aching, the air running thin as she started to drift unconscious, her eyes clouding over until Percy sat up and gave her mouth to mouth once more. She felt better soon enough once he redirected the fresh air bubbles to replace the air she used up, expanding the air pocket until it encased the whole bed, lowering her onto the scaly mattress as she made out with the son of Poseidon.

"Shit" she said, her breathing returning to normal as she looked around at the new air pocket, leaving the two lovers dripping wet but relatively dry as the lake hovered around them. "That was...that was unbelievable."

"Should’ve considered the risk of asphyxiation" Percy grumbled, stroking her cheek worriedly. "You okay?"

She took his hand and kissed him. "Never better. You were amazing. This is amazing." She gave him a suddenly, teasing glance. "But still not that impressive."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously? I just made love to you at the bottom of the lake! I nearly fucked you until you passed out!"

"From lack of air, not from unfathomable pleasure." She lay back against the bed on her elbows, staring at him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow. "You’ll have to do better than that."

Percy gawped at her, but then his brain finally clicked to what she was trying to do. "Oh" he said, smiling. "You want better? Then I’ll give you better" he said, accepting her challenge. He reached up and pulled her swimsuit over her shoulders quickly, yanking it down her body in one swift motion. She laughed as she was stripped naked, her boobs rolling free as she fell against the bed, letting Percy pull the latex off her legs and tossing it out into the lake. He quickly pulled off his own trucks, casting them away also before laying beside her, his naked body pressed against hers as his face hovered close to hers. "I have just the thing for you" he said confidently. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, shutting her eyes and relaxing on her back, waiting for her boyfriend to surprise her. She felt his breath on her lips as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sensing his face hovering over her smooth belly moving towards her exposed pussy. Don’t tell me it’s a hand job. Uninteresting. Sure enough, his fingers pressed against her clit, making her gasp involuntarily. He kissed her neck, slowly circling her pussy, drawing out as much of her arousal as he could. "Is that it?" She asked disappointed.

"I’m just warming you up" he whispered in her ear. "Be patient."

Annabeth hated being patient. She wanted him to plunge his hand into her vagina and make her scream, ram his cock into her ass and ride her like a bull...something new. Something different. She almost gave up waiting until she felt something cold touch her breast.

It didn’t feel like anything she could place, like his tongue or a dildo, it was too wet and slippery. But she resisted the pull to open her eyes, feeling it stroke her skin softly, wrap around her mounds and poke at her harp nipple. "Oh" she moaned softly, getting more turned on, more intrigued. This is new, she thought.

Then she felt another, this one connecting with her pussy, licking up between her folds like a cold tongue. "Oh my" she gasped, her body getting excited, craving more as the first squeezed her breast. Percy continued to toy with her clit, heightening her arousal by...

Wait a minute. Percy doesn’t have three hands! How..?

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up to her elbows, looking down to see something that took her breath away. Coiled around her breast and stroking her folds were two long tentacles, dripping and transparent like they were made of...water. "Holy shit" she marveled, staring at the watery appendages as they pleasured her, looking back at her boyfriend in surprise. "Are you..?"

"A trick I’ve been practicing for a while" he told her.

She glance back at the tentacles. "Practicing on what?" She queried, a lot of dirty images flooding her mind.

Percy flushed red. "That doesn’t matter. The real trick was learning to multitask. Holding an air bubble whilst control these can be tricky. But I think I can handle it. Impressed yet?"

She shrugged. "It’s cute. But I..OH!"

Her breath left her as the tentacle entered her pussy, slipping easily inside her like a glove. Her back arched as it flowed in deep, the fluid mass adjusting inside till it felt like a large penis had burrowed through her core. "You didn’t think they were just for show did you?" Percy asked her, grinning broadly as the ten legged pulled out and thrusted back into her. "I get to fuck you any way I chose." He leant in, whispering seductively in her ear, "any way."

Annabeth moaned as she began rocking against the tentacle as it pumped into her, the watery texture bringing such alien sensations she came almost immediately, her cum melding into the watery appendage and becoming one with the cock. She looked up to see Percy creating more tentacles out of the lake around them, snaking down to loop around her limbs to hold her in place as he wrapped up her other breast, the tips twisting her nipples to make her cry out as a third rubbed between her boobs, fucking her tits. She was able to get her arm around his neck to grab a tight handful of his sandy hair as she climaxed again, moaning loud enough to make the bubble walls shiver before a tentacle slipped between her open lips to fuck her mouth. The watery form tasted like lake and she was afraid she was going to drown from it, hoping Percy was as go at multitasking as he claimed to be.

She glanced over and was shocked to find his hand had left her clit, replacing it with a fresh tentacle, and was stroking his own erection while watching her. While feeling enormously annoyed she found it strangely hot, feeling slightly more sexy that he was able to wank to her getting tentacle fucked. The arms took hold of her hips and hoisted her a few inches off the mattress, just enough for a small appendage to slither underneath her body and slip between her butt cheeks, sliding into her ass like butter, once again expanding once deep enough inside before thrusting into her backside in sync with the arms fucking her other holes.

Annabeth moaned wildly as she was fucked, her holes being pounded tirelessly as her body was pleasured. Percy masturbated next to her silently, occasionally leaning over to lick or suck on her nearby nipple, kiss her neck, or whisper encouragement in her ear. The daughter of Athena just lost all train of thought, submitting to orgasm after orgasm, each squirt mixing with the water and failing to deter the tentacles even an inch. After several minutes of relentless tentacle porn Percy finally got tired of being a witness, dissolving the tentacles pounding her pussy and mouth so he could roll on top of her in their place. "Fuck this. I didn’t bring you out here just to watch."

Annabeth groaned with disappointment was the two tentacles vanished, but squealed in delight as the son of Poseidon mounted her, two water tentacles wrapping around her thighs and pulling her legs wide to open her up for him even more. "Yes" she cried, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head down to kiss him passionately, desperate to be filled. "Fuck me Percy. Fuck my aching cunt!"

Percy kissed her eagerly, but grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them either side of her face. "Like I said" he growled when she struggled to break free, "I get to fuck you any way I choose." He expertly angled his hips and in one swift thrust he penetrated her, his cock spearing inside her core with deadeye precision. "Any way I decide" he repeated, staring intently down at her as he began to fuck her hard and fast.

She had little chance to complain, her body bouncing underneath his grasp as his dick pounded her deeper than ever before, brushing against her inner walls where it could feel the shape of the last remaining water tentacle keeping pace deep in her ass. And with no dick in her mouth Annabeth was left to scream breathlessly as she was double penetrated, her breasts wrapped up tightly but two more tentacles while her arms remained trapped by her lover, her feet flailing uselessly in the air, her toes brushing the roof of the air bubble holding the lake suspended above them.

They went at it like rabbits, hard and fast, hips moving a hundred miles a minute, the wet slapping noises echoing around the air pocket now Annabeth’s screams died of into heaving pants, her body starting to tire while the pleasure remained strong. Percy still had a few reserves in him, willing to go as long as he could, but he reached his peak soon enough. "Shit, Annabeth!" He gasped, his balls tightening. "I’m cumming! Fuck, I’m coming!"

Annabeth was a sweating mess, but she managed to regain enough strength to utter in reply "cum...cum inside me! Fill me up with your...oh, oh oh oh FUCK!" The orgasm hit her like a steam roller, halting any chance she had of finishing that sentence. Her walls clamped down around him, squeezing his cock till it exploded like a rocket, the boy screaming as he unloaded everything into her, seamen flying through her walls and filling her insides to the brim. Thank Christ I went on the pill since we started dating, Annabeth’s last thought was before her mind went blank, her body going rigid as the pair of them finished their orgasm.

Their limbs slackened as all feeling left them, their muscles drained and exhausted, begging for rest. Percy pushed himself off his girlfriends and collapsed beside her to avoid crushing her under his weight, his penis limp and lifeless as it flopped out of her. His water tentacles dissolved during the climax, unable to hold them together any longer. It was taking all his remaining concentration to hold the air pocket in place to save them from drowning. Annabeth lay slumped against the mattress, her chest heaving, her hair sprayed around her soaking wet. She stared up at the lake above them, her mind slowly piecing itself back together.

"Well" Percy said, the post sex high disappearing. "How was that?"

Annabeth couldn’t answer right away, focusing instead on her breathing as she put her thoughts in order. Holy shit, was the first thing that came to mind. "That was..." she breathed, closing her eyes to think more clearly. "That was..."

"Awesome?" He posed, looking over at her hopefully.

"Ok" she finished.

He sat up suddenly, resting on her elbow as he stared at her. "Ok? That’s it?"

She nodded, looked up at him. "It was good."

"Good? I just gang-banged you tentacles, that I made, underwater, fucking your brains out until you literally couldn’t speak any longer. And it was just "ok"?"

She shrugged. "What can I say" she said wistfully. "I wasn’t impressed."

Percy normally would’ve been heartbroken at that remark, but he’d come to know Annabeth better than that this last year. She knew it was more than ok and was just trying to wind him up now she was thinking straight again. Well, two can play that game.

"You want impressive?" He asked, his hand dropping back to her pussy, his cum still trying to push its way out of her. Her cupped her womanhood, holding it all in as she glanced down at his hand. When she gave him that look she always saved for him, the "give me your best shot" look, he did. The tentacles weren’t the only trick he’d been practicing in his spare time. He’d wanted to use this on her to see the extent of the impact for weeks.

Annabeth waited a moment, doubting Percy had anything to top his water arms, but she realized she was wrong the second she felt it begin. "Oh god!" She cried, her back arching off the bed as her hips spawned almost immediately. Using his powers he took control of the liquid femcum and seamen inside Annabeth’s pussy and began swirling them around inside her, creating a miniature whirlpool in her pussy that hit every sensitive spot she had simultaneously. To make matters worse (or better depending on your point of view), the moment she came from the pleasure, her fresh orgasmic fluids joined the whirlpool, making it bigger and faster, trigger another orgasm, which joined and spin faster and created another, then another.

Within five seconds Annabeth was being subjected to one constant burning orgasm, her pussy feeling like it’s on fire as her body shook violently against Percy’s hand. She tried to scream but she could barely breathe. Occasionally she was able to muster a brief word or phrase, but between them she just wanted to cry. "St...Stop! Percy...oh...oh god...stop!"

"You like that wise girl?" He asked her, enjoying the sight of her squirming. Putty in his hands.

"Please...ple...I...I can’t...fuck..."

"Admit it. Admit you enjoyed it. Say it!"

"Ok...ok.." she tried to talk, but her groin was being torn apart, the pleasure too intense. She clenched up, rolling into a fetal position, her hands drawing at the bed while Percy’s stayed pressed between her legs. "Ok! It was...amazing! You...you...your the...hottest...SEXIEST...BOYFRIEND...IT WAS THE...BEST FUCK I...EVER...HAD..."

Percy, now satisfied by her confession, halted the tiny maelstrom raging in his girlfriend, releasing her from her torment. She gasped as it was finally over, tears in her eyes as she heaved desperately on her side, clutching her belly as her fluids came gushing out of her.

Percy caught her cum in his hand, swirling it around his fingers before bringing it to his mouth. He savored the sweet taste on his tongue before leaning over to turn Annabeth’s chin towards him, putting his mouth over hers to kiss her and share her cum. She swallowed herself weakly, her head falling against the bed as she passed out from exhaustion. He snuggling up behind her without a word, drifting asleep with his face in her damp blonde hair, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

His last conscious act was to lower the air bubble and divert the currents to carry the couple to the surface of the lake, deposit them on the lake bed and use a single water tentacle to cover them with a nearby blanket, leaving the naked demigods to spoon in peace, uncaring about whoever might stumble across them while they slept.


End file.
